Hey, babe! Wait, why are you looking at me like that!
by Zarathna
Summary: Concerts can be crazy. Am I right, or am I right? Well, these boys just can't get any break! -YAOI- Three smutty variations of a prompt a friend gave me. Enjoy !


**Hey, there! It's Zarathna with another smutfic! This time it's Swain/Vlad. You heard me. Swain/Vlad.**

**This is probably one of the most interesting pairings I've come up with. Swain is definitely the seme in this pairing. And Vlad... Well, unless it's Vlad/Ez, I see him as being an uke. If there is possibly a pairing where you think Vlad could be seme, just let me know! I won't knock it 'til I try it. That is if I _do_ knock it. Well, time to the story...**

**So, if you've read _Ugh... Children!_, you'll know that I got a prompt from a friend of mine. This is another prompt she gave me:**

**They're at a concert. And some random chick is trying to hit on one of them, while the other is trying to win his attention back. The girl seems a bit tipsy; and, for whatever reason, he sees that his counterpart(originally 'counterfart' when I received the prompt XD) seems to be interested in her. Maybe it's just his imagination, but he can't tell for sure. Either way, their correspondence pisses him off, probably more than it should...  
**

**Swain/Vlad is just the first pairing I'm writing for this prompt. I already have the second pair in the works, and I might even get it up before the night is over.**

**Well, here we go! Hope you all enjoy!**

**~Zarathna**

**P.S. I see them as a BDSM pairing, where Vlad is always pissing off and/or annoying Swain, who decides to "punish" him.**

**P.P.S. It's Vandal Vlad in this one. Swain just wears a sweater(I see it as periwinkle) and no mask.**

* * *

**_Pairing: Swain x Vladimir_**

**_Title: My Marble Sculpture_**

* * *

"Hey, sexy!" Vladimir smiled at the girl who was approaching him.

"Well, well, well!" he said, reaching out to either side with leather-clad arms. "Must be my lucky day!"

The girl, obviously heavily intoxicated, giggled hysterically.

"Sweet talker~!"

"Maybe, but you are, _by far_, the prettiest girl I've seen at this joint."

"Stop! You're making me blush!"

Vladimir smirked. The girls at these concerts were so easily manipulated. It was his favorite pastime when a bad band was on, or there was a break. It was even better when they were ridiculously drunk and he could get them to do horribly humiliating things. What could he say? He's a bit of a sadist.

Except when his boyfriend was involved.

Swain returned from the snack bar, a beer for himself in one hand and a Cola for his underage boyfriend in the other, to find his punk boyfriend flirting. With a girl.

"Vladimir," he whispered dangerously low in the albino's ear.

Brown hues watched as muscles tightened and tensed beneath ivory skin.

"Hey, babe." Vladimir said, turning toward the taller male.

"Having fun without me?" Swain asked with a faux smile. His pastel turtleneck sweater somehow made him look scarier to the shorter male.

Vladimir tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat.

* * *

"Oh... OH!"

Vladimir leaned back against the cheap headboard. His hands were tied behind him to his ankles. The bed rocked as his lover fucked the drunk girl. Her hot breath washed over his length.

No matter what position Swain had her in, her mouth was just out of reach.

Vladimir silently whimpered, his libido beginning to hurt badly. It didn't help that Swain had placed a cock ring on him.

"S-Swain," he whined quietly.

"Ah, AH!" Swain increased the force with which he rammed into the girl.

He may have been banging the girl, but his cold, calculating, dark eyes were focused on Vladimir the entire time.

"Oh... Oh... You're sooo goo-ood~!" the girl moaned.

Swain leaned forward and placed his lips close to her ear. "Just for you." he said, keeping his eyes connected with lust-hazed red ones.

His expression was stoic, but Vlad knew him well enough to 'see' the sadistic smirk pulling at the corners of the elder's lips.

Vladimir whimpered again, a few drops of pre-cum trickling down his length. His gaze continually switched between his neglected length and Swain's gyrating hips. "P-please..."

The girl moaned loudly as she came. Swain pulled out and removed the soiled condom from his hardened member, tossing it in the refuse bin. He picked up her clothes and handed them to her.

"Thanks for the good time," he lied, forcing a smile.

The girl giggled, pulling on the necessary items for decency before heading out the door with a flirtatious wave, the rest of her clothes held in her arms.

Swain closed the motel room door before turning to Vlad with a dark glare.

"Now, to punish you."

The lump was back in the albino's throat. "Th-that wasn't it?" he asked, scared of what it could_ really_ be. Maybe he had finally pushed his sadistic boyfriend over the edge, and was going to die at only eighteen.

A delicious pain surged through Swain's groin at the sight of a sheet of sweat on his uke's body. He licked his chapped lips as he climbed onto the bed in front of Vlad. He leaned in and placed a hot, messy kiss on soft, pale pink lips. The teen whimpered against his lips. He hushed his boyfriend, and, without breaking the kiss, whispered: "It's alright."

He unbound the body before him. He patted his lap. "Come up here," he ordered gently, their lips still pressed together. He cupped Vladimir's ass in his hands, helping him up, before wrapping his arms around the boy's small waist.

"Do you want me?" he asked, finally breaking the kiss so he could look into teary, crystalline, red eyes.

Vladimir nodded, tears running silently down his cheeks. Swain smiled wholeheartedly-something that was reserved for Vladimir, and _only_ Vladimir-and smashed their lips together again. His tongue snaked its way into Vladimir's mouth as the teen wrapped his arms cautiously around the twenty-two-year-old's neck. Swain pulled his boxers off and removed Vlad's cock-ring. He nipped at a pale ear.

"When I say to, come." he whispered huskily before enveloping the earlobe in his mouth and playing with the black piercing as he thrust into Vladimir's tight entrance.

The silver-haired punk half screamed, half moaned at the sudden intrusion. The warm mouth and wet tongue playing with his ear sent shivers of pleasure up and down his spine.

"Ah... Hah! S-Swain! D-don't... stop!" he moaned breathlessly, loving the fast, rough pace Swain was going at as he thrust into him.

"Are you a sexy beast?" Swain questioned with a hiss. Vladimir nodded absently.

"Then act like it!" Swain growled, giving a particularly rough thrust into Vladimir's abdomen, striking his prostate.

"I-I... I think I'm..." Vlad stammered, clawing Swain's back like he'd demanded.

"When I say!" Swain reminded gruffly, gripping the pale hips he was thrusting into hard enough to leave hand-shaped bruises in the morning.

"Come with me!" Swain groaned, his thrusts becoming sporadic and desperate.

A few more thrusts, and Vladimir came with a scream, his seed shooting out and decorating Swain's toned chest. Swain came with a grunt as the ring of muscle tightened around his cock, milking him for every last drop.

Swain pulled out gently, laying Vladimir on the sheets. He stood, his legs a little wobbly, and headed for the bathroom. He came back, his body cleaned of sex, with a warm washcloth. He then cleaned up Vladimir before tossing the soiled cloth onto tiled flooring and climbing into the bed with his lover.

"I-I thought you were going to punish me..." Vladimir murmured, still breathless, but his mind no longer clouded with an insane amount of lust.

Swain chuckled, a deep, resounding baritone.

"No, I've known for a while about your sadistic little hobby. You're just so cute when you're flustered that I couldn't resist."

"You torturous bastard," Vlad mewled with a smirk.

"She actually tried hitting me up first. A little idea popped in my head, so I sent her your way." Swain admitted with a shrug.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes before Vladimir voiced the concern that was gnawing at him.

"Did..." Vladimir grew quiet, covering his face with the back of his hand and looking away, not sure if he should continue. Swain propped himself up on his elbow so he could get a good look at his love.

"Did...?" He was curious as to what his boyfriend was going to ask, especially since it sounded like he was about to cry from heartbreak.

"Did... Did you enjoy it? Fucking that girl, I mean..."

Swain studied Vlad's face for a moment before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Of course not. What I enjoyed was watching you." he answered in a whisper, his mouth hovering over the other male's. He delved his tongue into the open cavern and licked the palate. Vladimir moaned, and desiring contact of their lips, reached an arm behind the elder's neck and pulled him down.

Swain finally pulled away, allowing them both to catch their breath, and looked deep into Vladimir's eyes.

"I'll never love anything more than my marble sculpture." he whispered huskily, running his hand along the lean, pale chest of the man beneath him at the use of the nickname aptly given to his lover. "I have eyes only for you. You know that, and you know that you've had my heart since the day we first met. So to have you thinking that I might leave you-and for a _girl_, no less-that actually really hurts. You should be punished for it."

Vladimir smirked, wiping away the tears that were nestled on his cheeks and jaw. "Then punish this naughty boy..."

* * *

**I just... Fuck, I loved this _so _much when I first wrote it, and I still do!**

**Well, did y'all like it? Please, review if you have the time. I really do appreciate it.**

**And if you're wondering why Swain says 'sculpture', when it would probably be easier to say 'statue'... Well, to me, 'statue' suggests it's an image of one's self(and more lifelike), whereas 'sculpture' is more of something of beauty. I think of it like this: the Roman's had statues, because they portrayed people the way they looked, and they were often times real people, whereas the people of ancient Greece had sculptures. The images were very beautiful, if somewhat exaggerated, and were often times the faces and bodies of gods or heroes, great figures of myth... So, Swain is saying that Vladimir is really beautiful, perhaps too beautiful to truly be of this world. And/or is, perhaps, Swain's masterpiece? That's just me, though.**

**Hey! How 'bout you lovelies tell me _your_ interpretations? I'd love to hear what all of you have to say!_  
_**

**Anywho, until next time!**

**~Zarathna**


End file.
